


A Lesser of Two Evils

by KinkyFox



Series: The Erica Chronicles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Electrocution, Nipple Clamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFox/pseuds/KinkyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "How about - Gerard wants to offer Erica up to his hunters to use, but Chris with his wavering loyalties can't handle that so he calls dibs on her and has to make it look really, really good for the audience they're gonna have because if his men don't get to share her, they at least deserve a show...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesser of Two Evils

Chris stood at the top of the stairs to the basement, listening to the screams of the girl downstairs. The last time he'd been down there, his father had barely noticed him as he continued to suck on Erica's nipples fiercely, chewing and nipping them at every chance he got, until they were sore and swollen, and he considered the punishment for the day being over with. While he knew that her body would heal from the assault - it was one the things Gerard hated the most, and one he didn't care for either - it had to be damaging her psychologically.

And Chris didn't know how to feel about that. Didn't know how he felt at all about his house being used to house two reportedly missing werewolves. Missing werewolves, at that, who were both being used for sexual pleasure by members of his family. He watched as Gerard moved back up to the top of the stairs, locking the basement door behind him, and going to fetch himself a drink.

"I think it's time we found out exactly how loud the little bitch can scream." Smirked Gerard. "I want to see her get fucked like the animal she is."

"... Didn't exactly think that was your style." Chris said, hesitantly, before sitting with him. "Excuse me while I don't exactly want to watch my own father naked."

"I don't plan on doing it myself, Christopher. No, I sadly don't have the stamina to keep going long enough to exhaust her." He finished his drink, beginning to pour another one. "I'm going to offer her up to the boys. See which of them wants to have a go at her." Chris felt a cold dread wash over him, because despite what the girl was, that was the last thing she deserved.

"... I see." Said Chris slowly, sitting down opposite his father as he thought out his words. "So you talk of loyalty, and you don't consider that it should be me that gets to use her?"

"I didn't think that was _your_ style." Chuckled Gerard, mocking his son. "You just buried your wife, and already you want to bury your cock in someone else?"

"Think of it as stress relief." Chris shrugged, managing a smirk to himself.

"There'll be an audience, just in case you suffer from performance anxiety. If the boys don't get a turn, they at least deserve to see what it's like."

"Fine, I'll do it." Snapped Chris, rolling his eyes. "Just tell me when, and it'll happen." He hoped his sudden enthusiasm in the subject, despite not showing interest in Erica before, wouldn't look too suspicious, but if Gerard was questioning his motives, he didn't seem to be saying anything.

".... Alright. I'll arrange it." Gerard nodded, stretching. Hearing a groan from upstairs, he chuckled to himself, shaking his head. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go chain the dog up so perhaps Allison'll study for once."

\---

A few days later, Chris led the group of hunters, as well as Gerard, down the stairs to the basement where Erica was already prepped. She lay on the floor, her arms and legs bound apart with wolfsbane infused rope, and as the group entered, she groaned against her gag, looking imploringly around the room. Allison sat among the hunters, her legs crossed neatly, and she smirked at the helpless girl on the ground. Erica caught Boyd's scent as the girl uncrossed and crossed her legs, and fought against her binds even more. Knowing Boyd was in the house, and that he could be being treated the same way that she was, was almost worse than not knowing what was happening to him at all.

"Now now, Ally, don't antagonise her, she'll get to see your toy eventually." Smirked Gerard, patting his granddaughter's knee, a move that had Chris almost snarling, hardly believing what a double act the two had become since Victoria's death. "Let's just sit back and enjoy the show, shall we?"

Once everyone was seated, Chris began to remove only his shirt, pacing around Erica as he undressed. His cock was already twitching in his pants, and reaching down, he yanked the gag away from Erica's mouth.

"If you don't behave, I don't think I need to tell you what will happen to you." Chris snapped, pushing his boot into her face. "Kiss my boot, animal." Erica glared up at him, resisting for a few moments, before Chris moved the dirty boot closer to her mouth, Erica finally whimpering as she darted her tongue out to begin licking it. The taste of dirt and mud turned her stomach, but she continued until the boot was pulled away from her mouth, keeping her eyes locked onto Chris.

"I don't just want to fuck you - I want you to be _begging_ me to fuck you first." Chris explained, moving to a tool box to one side of the room, knowing all eyes were on him, and his performance.

"That's not going to happen, you sick fuck." Erica snapped, snarling, the hunters chuckling at her weak resistance.

"We'll see." Chris said, lying the tool box next to her, and removing two small G-clamps. Saying nothing, he began playing with her nipples, at which Erica instantly began whining, remembering all the times they were assaulted by Gerard. Once they were erect, Chris slid the nipple between the clamps, tightening it quickly as tears beaded in Erica's eyes.

"It hurts, please, take it off!"

"One - you aren't in charge here. Second - tonight I'm your master, and you'll address me as such if you want to survive the night." Chris raised his eyebrows at her. "Do you understand, whore?"

"....Y-Yes Master, I-I... fuck...." Erica's eyes closed tightly as Chris pinched hard on her clit, before releasing it again.

"Good girl." He muttered under his breath, grabbing her hair in a fist, whilst with his other hand, he began to unbutton his pants, releasing his cock. "Now suck on it. Take it down your throat, and gag on it." Erica tried to pull her head back, but Chris' grip was too harsh, pushing her face into his crotch. Struggling against her binds, Erica fought to breathe, before Chris pulled her back after a few seconds, allowing the crowd of hunters to watch the line of drool hanging from his cock, the tears in the blonde's eyes. Chris repeated the movement several times, always pushing Erica to stay on him that second longer before pulling back again. After some time, he released his grip on her hair, allowing her to bob her head back and forth on his cock at a pace that she set, ready to slap her if she wasn't doing a good job. Turning his head, he addressed the hunters. "You see, you need a firm hand on these animals... Eventually they'll do what you expect, but it takes some training first. Positive reinforcement. Show them that if they do what you want them to do, they'll be rewarded."

Even as he spoke, Erica had her eyes closed, focused completely on the cock in her mouth. Her nipples still ached from the clamps that moved with every jerk of her head, but she tried to block it out, to just focus on one thing at a time. With her eyes closed, it was easy to pretend there was no one else in the room, that she wasn't being expected to perform.

"Stop." Chris said after a time, his cock rock solid, and Erica pulled back, opening her eyes to look up at him. Her eyes were wet with tears, but there was a hunger in them, too. Chris didn't address it though, simply began moving around behind her to move her onto all fours. From the position she was in, Erica could see the crowd of hunters watching her, laughing about her, lewd comments being thrown in her direction. Feeling a shock to her ass, she jumped, letting out a cry.

"Keep looking at the audience, and thank me for every zap." Chris waved the cattle prod in front of her face so that she could see what was causing her pain, and Erica let out a sob.

"Don't you think everyone should have a chance at using that on her, Chris?" Gerard commented, amused at just how well his son was doing. "Some audience participation would be good."

"That wasn't the agreement, so no - I know what I'm doing." Chris said, zapping Erica's thigh, and hearing her cry out.

"Th-thank you, Master..." Erica panted, the clamps pulling her nipples down painfully, and despite the pain, she could feel herself getting wetter. Another shock, and she threw her head back, her body tensing up. "Please!"

"Please what, slut? You want my daddy's hard cock?" Allison smirked, leaning forward. "You really are pathetic, aren't you?"

"Allison, stop." Chris snapped, looking up at her. In frustration, he zapped Erica again, moving around in front of her as she thanked him. "Do you want me to carry on, Erica?"

"N-no, please.... I need..." Erica couldn't stop her hips from writhing, desperate to be filled. She hated that this stimulation was turning her on so much, and all she could think about now was exactly what Allison had said - she needed his cock. Another zap, and she screamed.

"You need what?" Asked Chris, putting the cattle prod down to smack her ass with his hand this time, smoothing the skin afterward.

"I need you... You to fuck me, please..." Erica whispered, her eyes closing.

"Louder." Chris crouched down, rubbing his cock head over her folds, and Erica tipped her head back again, groaning.

"I need you to fuck me, now!" She cried out, gasping as Chris pushed his cock into her, pushing back to meet his thrusts as much as he could.

Chris wasn't sure how long he was going to last. Gripping tightly onto her hips, he thrust into her deeply, pulling back with the head of his cock barely inside her before he plunged deep into her again. Grabbing her hair into his fist, he used it to pull her in closer, to control exactly how hard and fast he fucked her. From beneath him, he could hear Erica crying out, unintelligible words and curses falling from her lips the closer they both got to orgasm.

"You come when I tell you to, and not before, understand?" Chris said, his voice husky with lust.

"Y-Yes Master! Please.... please..." Panted Erica, so close to her orgasm, but she gritted her teeth to hold it back, to try and do as she was told to avoid any punishment - she didn't fear anything Chris could do to her, but the other hunters in the room were another matter. She stared back defiantly at Allison, who was beginning to look a little uncomfortable at the sight of her recently widowed father screwing a much younger woman, and sensing the distress she was causing, finally made the whole thing worth it.

Chris knew he wouldn't last much longer. Knew he was right on the edge, and leant towards her ear, his voice soft.

"Come, slut. Come hard." It was all Erica needed to let out an almighty moan in orgasm, her back arching towards him, sweat dripping from her forehead from the exersion. Falling to the floor of the basement, she felt Chris pulling out of her, his come spraying over her back as he grunted.

Humiliation began to set in once again as Chris was praised for 'showing the bitch who was boss'. There were talks of a repeat performance, but most hunters had grown tired of the show, and were heading out.

Once everyone was out of the room, Chris sighed, and crouched in front of her.

"I'll bring down some food and water once Allison and my father have gone to bed." He muttered, keeping his voice low. "Thank you for agreeing to go along with that."

"I believe your words were 'if you don't, he'll make it worse for you'. What else was I supposed to do?" Asked Erica, leaning in towards Chris to offer him a kiss. "Now you stick to your side of the deal and get Boyd away from your bitch of a daughter, and no one has to know just how much of an act that was."


End file.
